


Constellations

by Orchidyxa



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Older Sibling Cassandra, Older Sibling Eugene Fitzherbert, Older Sibling Rapunzel (Disney), The trio has little sisters, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidyxa/pseuds/Orchidyxa
Summary: Have you ever read fanfictions about what if Rapunzel has a sister? If Eugene has a sister? How about if Cassandra has a sister? This fanfiction is a combination of all of them. Join Princess Brilla, Kathleen or Kathy Fitzherbert, and Cordelia as they have adventures, solve mysteries about the celestial artifacts, and as they try their best to maintain their friendship.
Relationships: Cassandra & Original Characters, Eugene Fitzherbet & Original Characters, Rapunzel & Original Characters, Varian (Disney) & Original Female Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She can’t believe what has happened. Her long lost sister who has been missing for eighteen years showed up literally a day after her birthday. Not to mention she also came with a boyfriend and a girl her age. She’s not complaining. She’s not. It’s just hard to grasp what happened.

“Your Highness?”

She turned to see her best friend, who’s also her Lady-In-Waiting, Cordelia. She smiles at her.

“Sorry. Got zone out for a bit.” Cordelia chuckles.

“Busy couple days huh?” She asked.

“Not really. With Rapunzel’s return, my royal duties got lessened. I’m still not used to it.”

“It’s only been a few days Brilla. Give it time.” Cordelia advised as she helps Brilla to prepare for a night’s sleep.

“Yeah. You’re right.” She sits on her light purple bed. “What do you think of Kathy?”

“She’s alright. But if I must be honest she’s way much more tolerable than her brother.” Brilla holds in her laugh.

“Did you get that from Cassandra? ‘Cause I’m not surprised if you do.”

“Brilla, just because we’re sisters doesn’t mean we would have the same opinions. And for the record, it’s all from me. No influence from Cassandra.” She crosses her arm.

“Okay okay. Well, I’m getting pretty tired. See you in the morning.” Cordelia nods.

“See you in the morning.”

“Night Brilla.

“Goodnight Cordelia.”

.....

“Are you sure your dad didn’t do this just shoo us out?” “So... What are we going to do?”

"Well, I have a day off for once. And Cordelia also has finished her Lady-In-Waiting duties. How about we hang out in my room?”

“Sure.” Cordelia nodded. So the three go up the stairs to Brilla’s room.

“So Kathy, you were a thieve before?” Cordelia asked.

“Yeah. Sort of. It’s usually the boys who did all the thieving. But I got a few times of my own.” They went inside the second princess’s bedroom.

“Hey, then could you sometimes sneak us out at times? Cordelia knows the secret passages here, but no one knows the streets like a thieve.” Kathy gave her a confused look.“Why would you like to sneak too anyways?”

“I rarely could go outside without a battalion of guards on my tail. So having a day out without them seems nice. Or maybe I meant a night without them. Depends when we’ll sneak out.”

“I suggest night is better,” Kathy suggested. “When are we going to do this again?”

“If you don’t mind tonight would be nice. I’ve heard that there’ll be shooting stars tonight.”

“Why can’t you just watch it from here?”

“Why do you ask so many questions?” Cordelia asked.

“It’s fine Cords. I want to try to watch it anywhere besides my balcony.”

“If that's what you wish princess, then I shall give it to you.” Brilla waves her hand dismissively.

“Please. Call me Brilla.”

“Okay then. Brilla.”

.....

That night, the three girls wrap themselves up in a cloak and snuck out through the secret passageway Cordelia showed them. Kathy then leads them out of the castle, passing by guards who didn’t notice them.

“Where exactly do you want to watch it?” Kathy whispered.

“By that hill near the border.” Kathy nodded.

“Then, we would need a ride.” Cordelia whistles through her fingers. Soon enough, three big cats appeared in front of them. One cougar, one cheetah, and a panther. Kathy blinks.

“How did you do that?”

“Let’s just say that I have a special thing for animals.” Cordelia rides on the cougar. At her friends' look, she said, “They're tamed. They won’t hurt us unless you attack them.” Kathy cautiously rides on the cheetah while Brilla rides on the panther.

“Don’t worry. You won’t fall. They’ll make sure of it.”

“How can I trust them?”

“If you trust me, you trust them. Now hold on ‘cause it’s gonna be quite the ride.” The three cats ran towards the border. Cordelia holds on to her cougar’s fur in front of her. The other two did the same, though they struggle a bit more than her.

They pass by many rivers, forests, and many animals as well. When they ran through a grass field, fireflies light up around them as the cats' steps on the grass. Brilla never felt this free. She held her hand out to feel the wind. The panther understands her and makes sure to not wiggle too much so the princess won’t fall.

They pass by a riverbank. Brilla could see their reflections in the water. She just realized that clouds are absent. She looked up, making sure her grip is steady. Her gaze met with the sparkling dark sky. She could see stars unlike she’s ever seen. The moon also shines upon them. Lighting their way to the border.

Kathy and Cordelia look back at the princess. They saw the marvel and amazement in her eyes that reflected the glimmering sky. Cordelia never saw her like this and she glad she’s with her for this.

Kathy is surprised by the princess. It’s almost as if she never actually saw the view. The king must’ve been very protective of her so she didn’t go out that much.

The border soon is on their view. The beige wall didn’t change. Still as tall as ever. Locking them inside.

The cats climbed up a path to the hill that Brilla said. When they reach the top, the girls got off their rides.

“What now?”

“Now we just lay down on the grass and wait for the shooting stars.” Brilla went to do it. The others followed. The hill was silent beside their breathing. The cats went hunting while the girls stargaze. Brilla’s eyes widen when she saw it.

“It’s starting.” She whispered. The three girls went silent as they watch the marvelous event. Cordelia tilts her head when she saw three stars that seem to be coming to them.

“Guys, do you see those three stars coming our way?”

“I see it.”

“It’s not normal right?”

“It’s definitely not Kathy. Shooting stars are really meteors. They rarely ever actually land on earth.”

“Wait meteors?! The one that-“

“These meteors won’t cause much damage. Probably a few feet deep hole on the ground.” The three stood up.

“Hey, it’s still coming. And is it glowing?” The three glowing lights continue coming towards them.

“We should probably run right?”

“Yeah. Run.” They could only move a few steps before the lights merge into them. A lavender purple glow settles around Brilla’s chest, making a golden chain to wrap around her neck. Then, she falls to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra quite badly...

Brilla felt a warm glow somewhere on her chest. She also felt a thin chain wrap the bottom of her neck making a necklace. She notices a light purple glow on her chest and her mouth opened at the sight of a golden pendant with a purple gem in the middle. The gem still glowed though not as bright.

She looks behind her friends, standing up. They were also checking their new jewelry. Cordelia has a silver hairpin with a black gem on it. It could somehow give a faded glow. While Kathy has a bronze ring with a sapphire blue gem in the middle. It also glowed like the others.

Suddenly, their gemstones glowed brightly and their jewelry is gone, replaced with wands floating in front of them.

Brilla stares at the wand in front of her. Something felt so hypnotizing about it. She felt the urge to step forward and grab it.

So she does it. She barely notices her other friends are doing the same. When she grabbed the purple gem wand, she felt this weird energy coursing through her. It stopped as quickly as it started. She fell to the ground.

She stared at her friends in shock. The two girls looking at her have the same expression. She looked down at her pendant. The gem has stopped glowing after she touched the wand.

“We should head back. It’s nearly dawn.” Kathy rose up. She stretches out her hand to help the other two.

The journey back was silent. Brilla knew what the others are thinking about. The same thing that’s also in her mind.

When they touched their wands, they saw a vision. There are three girls in the vision. The girls are just silhouettes but each of their colors is different. The middle on is colored lavender purple, the right one is colored black, while the left one is colored sapphire blue. They knew that the girls are supposed to symbolize themselves. Then, a symbol of the sun and the moon appeared above the silhouettes. The silhouettes then raise their hand which holds their wands and shoots magic to the symbols, which resulted in the symbol combined and then disappeared.

They didn’t know what it meant. But, all they knew is that this vision is about them.

.....

Luckily, no one noticed them when they sneak back in. The three decided they should go back to Brilla’s room to discuss recent events.

When they finally arrive at Brilla’s room, they took off their cloak. Brilla sat down on her bed, Kathy is pacing, while Cordelia stands beside Brilla.

“Are we actually going to discuss it or not? ‘Cause we’ve been quiet for five minutes now.”

Brilla looks at Kathy. If the last few days taught her anything of the former thieve, she’s the light in the group. She often would lightening up the situations. And also avoid the start of an awkward conversation.

“To be honest, I’m as confused as the both of you. But I do know that if there’s anyone who would know these types of stuff is Xavier.” Brilla said.

“Xavier? The blacksmith?” Brilla nods at Cordelia.

“But if you two won’t mind, could we visit him tomorrow? I promised Rapunzel to spend time with her today.” Despite how overwhelming her sister’s return is, she wanted to give her a chance.

“Sure. I have sword practice with Cassandra today anyway.”

“And a walk around the palace doesn’t sound bad.” With that, she left the room. Cordelia goes to Brilla to do her Lady-In-Waiting duties.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” She knew that she was talking about her plan with Rapunzel. Brilla gave her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine. What’s the worst that could happen?”

**.....**

When she said that, she thought that she jinxed it. Turns out everything was fine. For now.

Currently, she’s making parfait with Rapunzel in the Royal Kitchen. She had bake or cook something by herself in the past, so the cook wasn’t surprised by her arrival.

“And now that we’re finished. What are we going to do next?” She asked.

“Oh, I have so much I want to do!” Brilla knew she’s going to ramble about the things she wants to do so she cuts her before she could say a word.

“How about we eat our parfait on my balcony?’

“That’s a great idea.” So the two set off to Brilla’s balcony. She thought that the walk there would be quiet but she supposed she’s just hoping too much.

“Wow. That’s a nice necklace you have there. I’ve never seen you wear it before.” Rapunzel points at the pendant.

“Uh, thanks. It’s uh, a gift.” That’s technically true. A gift that’s literally fell from the sky.

“Ooh, that’s nice. Who gave it to you?”

“Umm... A friend. Oh look Rapunzel, there’s my room.” She opens the door and walks to her balcony. She leans herself to the railing and starts to eat her parfait. She felt Rapunzel does the same not too far from her.

“So, Rapunzel. How’re you holding up?” She noticed that her sister got startled by the question.

“Ha, I’m fine!” Brilla raises her brow.

“What has no one actually asked you that? Seeing how you just escape from your kidnapper and then suddenly you got loaded with royal duties sort of made me thought that would ask.” She saw her sister fiddles with her short brown hair.

“It’s been a.. a busy couple of days.” Rapunzel chuckles. Brilla simply rolled her eyes.

“Busy is an understatement. Filled would be more appropriate.”

“Like, I don’t even have any time to spent with Eugene now. And the fact that I’m still adapting doesn’t help.” Brilla blinks at her. She never heard her talk like that before. Rapunzel’s eyes widen.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s fine. Believe me, after the first week of my princess duties I snapped at my own best friend.” She puts her empty glass aside, “But it helps.” She smiles at Rapunzel. Rapunzel smiles back.

“Thanks, sis. I need that.” She puts her finger on her chin. “Though with me being older wouldn’t that mean I’m the one who’s supposed to comfort you?”

“But between the two of us, I’m more experienced in this whole thing. And also sisters usually do comfort each other. No matter who’s older.” This hangout went far better than she thought

_I wonder how the others are doing_

**.....**

She doesn’t know why but she enjoyed going on a walk. Whether that’s outside, inside, pacing around the room, she likes it.

But somehow she couldn’t care that much about where she’s going. Resulting in her bumping into people by accident.

Like now.

She stumbles a few steps back, holding her head. She looks up to see who she just bumped into.

“You know sis, you really should starting to watch where you going.” She saw her brother who’s seemingly enjoying the castle life a bit too much.

“Hey, Eugene. You seem to be enjoying this place a lot.”

“Of course how could I not? Look at this place!” She rolls her eyes.

“Either way, better continue my walk.”

She continued her walk peacefully while thinking ;

_I wonder how the others are doing_

**.....**

“Gah!”

She looks up at her sister who is pointing her sword at her. She sighs before twirling her sword and bring her hand down.

“Cordelia, you need to practice more.” Cassandra picks up her sister’s sword and put it away.

“So? I’ve got enough skills to protect myself.”

“The fact that I just beat you shows otherwise.”

“Well, maybe I’m not supposed to swordfight. Maybe I’m not cut out for this. Not that I mind of course. I had other methods to defend myself, Cass. One that doesn’t need any weapon.” She crosses her arms.

“Fine then. Show me what you got.” Cassandra picks up a sword. While Cordelia prepares herself.

Cassandra lunges forward. Cordelia moves to the right, dodging her sister.

This goes on and on. Cassandra attacking while Cordelia dodges, and throwing a few punches and kicks. Cassandra knew her sister won’t hold up for long. And soon enough their back at that position.

Cordelia knew that this would be a long day. But she couldn’t help but think ;

_I wonder how the others are doing_


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out, the trip to Xavier’s was useless. Even the town’s legend expert is clueless about the new gems that the girls have. Though, he suspects that it has a connection to the Sundrop. Since they originated from the sky.

Cordelia said that it would be best that they keep this ‘magic’ to themselves. The others couldn’t agree more. Afraid of how everyone would react, especially the king.

Days rolled into weeks, weeks rolls into months. In a blink of an eye, it has been six months since Rapunzel’s return. The whole kingdom is busy preparing for her coronation. Brilla is one of the busiest. She would help her sister’s preparation with Cassandra. Though she doesn’t help often, since she has her own duties to attend.

But this morning, the morning of the week that would lead to the coronation she somehow has spare time in her hands. She sighs. She looks at the pendant she wore all the time. They still hadn’t found anything about these mysterious gems that magically appear in their lives.

A knock on the door broke her out from her thoughts.

“Come in.”

Cordelia came in, bowing to the princess.

“It’s time for you to be at the courtyard.” Brilla nods. She began her way to the courtyard where she’s supposed to greet the coming guests. She’s been doing this since she’s eleven so she’s pretty experienced in this. But Rapunzel? She’ll have to be there for her to stop her from making little mistakes.

She would stand beside her sister and her mother. She would whisper to her sister when she almost makes a move to the guests. She smiles at her improvement.

She was still smiling at her when the Duchess of Quintonia arrived. She resists the urge to furrow her brows since she did not know any place called Quintonia. Her eyes went wide and she barely held herself when the Duchess insulted her sister. Oh, she’s going to investigate her for sure.

“It’s okay sis. Don’t let what she said bother you.” She smiles reassuringly at her sister. Rapunzel still looks unsure but smiles back.

**.....**

“Quintonia? Never heard of the place before.” Kathy said after the day is over and the girls are in Brilla’s room.

“See? Whoever this Duchess is must be a fake. I don’t know what her intentions might be. But it’s definitely not good. You don’t just take a fake alias to a princess’s coronation just to see it.” Brilla pointed out. She’s pacing back and forth while her two friends are sitting on her bed.

“You know, how about we continue this in the morning? We still have the banquet tomorrow. And it would be best if we have a full night rest before it.”

“Yeah! Especially with what my brother has planned for the oldest princess.” The other two looked at her in an instant. Brilla faces Kathy in front of her.

“ _What_ did your brother planned for my sister?” Brilla asks. Kathy’s eyes went wide as she realized that she slipped up. She sighs.

“Do you really want to know?” At Brilla’s nod, she continues.

“Just don’t tell anyone this okay?” She takes a deep breath.

“Eugene is going to propose to Rapunzel at the banquet.”

**.....**

With the revelation last night, she almost wants to barge into the ex-thief’s room. But at Kathy’s pleading, she didn’t. She’d just have to settle with yelling when it all ends badly.

But at the banquet itself now, she’s nervous. She bits her lip as she plays with her food. She could hear her dad and sister are having a conversation. She tunes out of it. She dreads the coming second when Eugene would kneel in front of her sister. She has nothing against him. He brought back her sister which she is thankful for. But sometimes he just seems to care more about his own needs. She couldn’t blame him since he had only been taking care of himself all his life as a thief.

When she looks up, Eugene is in front of them. She takes a deep breath as she heard the wrong choice of words he said. Though she didn’t expect her sister to burst out of the room later on. She pushes herself up. Making eye contact with her friends, they soon help to calm down the guests. The banquet is soon finished early. The three girls went back to the princess’s room.

“Well, that was a disaster,” Cordelia said.

“I think disaster is an understatement,” Kathy commented. “What do you think Bri?”

“I think I’m so tired I could pass out the moment I touch a pillow.”

“You know, since the banquet ended early, we could still have some more investigation about that Duchess if you’d like Brilla,” Cordelia suggested as the princess finished changing her gown. Now she wore a light purple long dress with white floral patterns around it with a split in front of the dress, with the second layer is a faded magenta color. Her everyday wear.

“That’s a good idea. Let’s go to the library so we could look through all those books.”

**.....**

The investigation didn’t go far. Kathy even suggested that they should sneak in the Duchess’s room but both Brilla and Cordelia suggested otherwise. The investigation didn’t have any more progress when they finally retreated to their rooms for the night.

And neither of the girls notice the glow their gems made in the middle of the night before it faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, I know that last night’s investigation didn’t go well. But what’s next? Are we going to keep on investigating or what?” Kathy asked the next morning.

Brilla pursed her lips. It would be risky since today is the main event, Rapunzel’s Coronation. She sighs.

“Why don’t we just report this, my dad?” Cordelia suggests.

“Would he listen to you? To us?” Brilla turned to her friends. “It is a great idea. I agree with you. Just, it might be too late for that.” She fiddles with her sleeve.

“Well, then as I asked. What should we do, Your Highness?” Kathy bowed jokingly. The three of them laughed at it.

“Right. How about we just go through it like we’re supposed to. But remain cautious.” She clasped her hands together. She looks to the side. “If something does happen, we should probably do the ‘thing’.”

“Wait a minute, the ‘thing’?” Brilla nods. “Are you sure it’s a good idea? ‘Cause, it might be a bad time for that.” Kathy said sheepishly.

“How long do you expect us to manage to keep this to ourselves? Our training is becoming much harder to keep in. My sister keeps on prying on it. And I don’t know how long would it be until I accidentally cave in.”

“Right, right. So this is going to be the plan?” Kathy asked once more.

“Yes, Kathy. This is going to be the plan.” Brilla assured.

“Well, if that’s all, we better get you prepared for the coronation, Your Highness.” Kathy walked out of the room. Brilla takes a deep breath.

“Ready, Your Highness?” She nods.

“Ready.”

.....

Before she went to the throne room, she went to Rapunzel’s room for quick support and sympathy for the nervousness that the princess might feel. And though she wasn’t allowed to get inside her bedroom for some reason, she still managed to give her support. She rushed to the throne room and stand beside her mother in a surprisingly graceful way.

She raised a brow at the huge white wig Rapunzel’s wearing. She had a feeling something happened, but she pushed it off until the end of the day. 

Kathy looks around the throne room. She observes the sudden change in guards. Being thieves or at least related to them for her whole life makes her very wary and careful with the guards. Not wanting to take any chances for any more disasters, she signs to Cordelia of the strange guards. The handmaiden seems to agree with her suspicion. 

The youngest princess is aware of her friends' behavior. With the help from Cordelia, she also noticed the change in guards, to those with who she’s not familiar. There’s no way, with how important the coronation is to trust the security of the kingdom in the hands of just new recruits. She was going to alert her mother when the door was banged open.

The duchess, or as it turns out, Lady Caine, burst out of the door. The ‘guards’ starting to gather the guests, who wouldn’t dare to endanger themselves to them.

Brilla had heard of Lady Caine before, but she never thought that her actions have some justice in them. Recently, with Kathy and Cordelia, she found out in their research for the duchess that Corona was not the bright kingdom they thought it was. After her sister’s kidnapping, the king acted harshly and decided to arrest every criminal in the kingdom that he could get, even orphans and petty thieves who just want to live. One of them must be Caine’s father, who was probably stealing for himself and his family. She felt bad for the thief, or criminal, or whatever she is. When the guards starting to closing in on her, her two trusted friends came by and fend them off for a bit. She suddenly got an idea that might be stupid.

Before she got to set an action for her plan, Rapunzel let the wig down and seventy feet long golden blonde hair came down afterward. Cordelia had to touch her to snap her out of it. She led them to a hiding space where they could attack without anyone noticing. They summon their wands and attack the criminals as subtle and unnoticed as they can. And luckily, no one noticed their help in the fight.

That night, she overheard the talk between her dad and sister. She felt bad, but she couldn’t do anything for now. Since they’re all tired from the whole week. She went to her room and go to bed, taking a slight note of the glow her pendant kept emitting. A thought swept past as she fell asleep.


End file.
